


Lost

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternated Universe, Dark Material, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape, Slave!Fili, Slave!Kili, The Hobbit-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kee was just a wee lad when the carvans of Men first came through Ered Mithrin, and just a few summers older when he was lost....</p>
<p>Fraener was a wee lad as well when he was stolen from the Kingdom of Erebor, his name had been changed and he grew within the dark walls of the Iron Hills instead of those of his home.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was just a wee babe when the caravan first came through Ered Mithrin, but a wee lad when it returned in the late months of summer. He’d been sitting at the ponds’ edge with the end of a fishing rod lodged between two grey rocks, the line in the still green murky water before him, when a large shadow loomed over him. The dark haired lad looked up and saw a Man staring back down at him, his dark grey hair receded to underneath his cap, he had his hands crossed behind his back, his jacket was torn and ratted, the threads bare and untwining, his face was most disgraceful to look at; he wore a brown faded patch over his right eye, his mustache and beard were scraggly, his nose bore a long white scar and was dented to the left, his mouth and gums were a icky black, his teeth yellow and cracked,

 

“What’re ye doin’ out ‘ere, lad?” His voice was cold and spine shivering.

 

“Waiting for my mum.” The boy replied, wiggling his toes in the water.

 

“Your mum, eh? When does she normally come ‘round?” The tall Man asked, the boy shrugged and continued to swish his legs about in the water.

 

“I dunno, she comes when she gets off work…” The Man ‘hmphed’ and paced behind the boy, his muddied boots snapped sticks and squished the water drenched grasses.

 

“Do ye wan’ te see somethin’ cool?” The Man asked after some time, the small dwarf child stopped his swishing and looked up at the man who bore a rare, kind smile.

 

“Yeah.” The boy answered, the Man urged him to follow and walked away from the pond towards the forest. “Will we be back before my mum comes?” He called,

 

“Er course, dear lad!” The boy smiled and haphazardly pulled on his boots and pulled his rod from the pond, draping his satchel over his shoulder and following after the tall Man. He’d heard tales from his father about the race of Men; their desire for power and submitting others to their will, but this Man was nice…wasn’t he? The young land continued to run as he caught pace with the other, they walked for some time until they entered a meadow, and in the center there was a caravan hitched to six very large horses. The boy gasped as his eyes became wide,

 

“They’re so big!” The boy yelled, bouncing in awe. “What’s in the caravan?” He asked, pointing at the covered carriage.

 

“Lift up the curtain, and ye’ll see. Don’t worry, tis safe enough.” The Man smiled, the boy gulped and pulled the stained fabric off. He gasped as he saw Dwarrows, Men, possibly some elves, and a boy-maybe a man- of some race he was not familiar of, they looked at him with lifeless eyes and some of the women whispered for him to run, they wore nothing but cloths that were either too small or too big on their bony bodies. The boy looked at the Man with horror written on his face, the Man simply smiled and took a step toward him, to which the boy took off running. He did not get far, the Man grabbed him and put his dirty hand over the little boys’ mouth. The boy struggled in the firm grip, screaming at the top of his voice. A million thoughts ran through his head;

_Mum! Mummy, where are you? I promise I will never go on my own again! Da? Where’s Da? Mum, Da please find me!_

He wriggled and screamed as his mouth was bound with fabric, the slaves in the caravan yelled but were soon silenced as another Man whipped them with a horse crop. Tears ran down some of the slaves’ faces as well as the little boys’. The Man stripped him of his clothes and shoes, simply throwing him in the caravan with a small bundle of cloth and draping the stained fabric over the caravan again. The boy sobbed and cried in the corner closest to the door, the gag around his mouth had gone damp with his tears and saliva. The caravan began moving, carrying him away from his beloved home…


	2. Chapter 2

_Orphan;_

_A child whose parents are dead,_

_Leaving the child abandoned and alone._

 

Fili was an orphan. Fili _is_ an orphan. He’d forgotten his birth name years ago.

 

When he was sold to the young prince of the Iron Hills, his Master had given him a new name; Fili. His life before his mum and da died were Heaven compared to what he endured now. He dreamed he lived in a castle made of emerald, ruby, sapphire, and gold, that his Uncle was Heir and in line for the throne. His great-grandfather had been named something close to Thór, he wore a crown of gold and in the center, above his forehead, rested a jewel that sparkled like a blue sapphire and shined as bright as gold and silver; The Ark-something or rather. He was only a wee lad when he was ripped from his dreams, he imagined that his Uncle, who also had a name close to Thór, told him tales of battle and triumph, he braided young ‘Fili’s’ hair before his mother, whose name began with a D and ended with S to which he determined as Dís, came in and kissed his head, tucking him in as his father sat at his other side with a fiddle in his hand. His father, whose name begun with V but he couldn’t find a dwarven name that began with V so he called him Vílli, lulled him to sleep.

Then a rush of cold, chilled air pulled him from sleep, their voices were harsh and violent, they spoke in a tongue he did not know. He grabbed a small wooden toy dagger that lay under his pillow and struck a being in his cheek before bolting for the door, he was stopped as something grabbed his leg. He tried to scream but it was silenced as something, not a hand but not a cloth either, covered his mouth. He was gagged and blinded as cloth bound both his eyes and mouth, he screamed and fought back but darkness consumed him. He awoke to coldness, he was stripped of his bed clothes and replaced with stained fabric, he lay on cold stone and for a moment he thought he was in his room, simply that he had fallen off the bed. But his thoughts were short lived as he cleared his vision, his mind was foggy and he ached everywhere, like he’d sparred with his Uncle Thór-something for a week. He looked around to find himself in a small stone room with a hunk of rock used as a bench, his feet were bound with steel cuffs and bolted to the dungeon floor. He cried out for help but none came, he pulled at his binds and shouted curses that would surely get him whipped. After a few hours, he laid there in a small puddle of blood that leaked from his swollen and bruised ankles, tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He was visited by a cruel looking dwarf who unbinded him but pulled him along through the halls, his body screamed in agony as he made his way through twisting and winding halls. Coming to a stop outside a lavishly painted door, the dwarf knocked and was answered by what seemed to be a young dwarf. He squealed in delight, pulling the blonde hair dwarfling into his room and throwing him on the floor, closing the door abruptly in the guards’ face.

 

“You’re cute looking! I’ve never s-seen a dwarf who has golden hair!” The other boy screamed in his face, he pulled at the golden hair and the stolen boy screamed in pain.

 

“Stop! Stop it!” He screamed, pushing the older boy off and punching him in the gut. The dark haired boy screamed and cried for his mum. The golden prince crawled off and huddled in the corner with his knees drawn to his chest,

 

“Bror! What has happened here?” A dwarrow with the longest hair the golden prince has ever seen exclaimed,

 

“H-He hit me!” the boy, Bror, exclaimed. The dwarrow looked at the boy hiding in the corner with such fury in her eyes, he’d never seen another adult as angry as her…not even his uncle had been this furious when he lost his uncles’ best forged sword in the lake.

 

“You dare hit a prince of the Iron Hills? You little…filth!” She screamed, grabbing the golden prince and whipping him so hard that he screamed and cried in agony; it was a pain he’d never felt before. “You. Will. Obey.” She yelled, her words echoed with a painful slap to his rear. It was the beginning to a life in Hel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you guys are enjoying the second chapter! {Please leave your thoughs in the comments section, i would love to hear them!}
> 
> The next update will hopefully be Friday or Tues-Thursday of next week,
> 
> Keep Reading, Stay Lovely
> 
> ~Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Many years had passed since Fili arrived within the walls of the Iron Hills. Nothing had happened that excited him, made him smile even; he always carried himself with a frown, a crease between his brows made from scowling too often. But always he maintained a smile real enough to convince his Master; Bror, Heir and Prince of the Iron Hills. Fili often believed he was a prince…back when he was younger and let his hope spiral out of control.

Now he sits on the stone floor of his Masters’ bedchambers, his Master had grown to be quite the…monstrosity his father, Dain III, raised him to be. Bror sighed and rolled over on the large, luxurious bed,

 

“There…mmph…we will be…getting another….slave.” Bror said sleepily, he always waited to tell the most important news until _after_ they had finished with their ‘activities’. Fili’s head perked up at the thought of another slave…both a bad and a good thing. It would mean another companion for him, but another toy for Bror.

 

“When will we be getting this new slave, Master?” Fili asked from his place on the floor,

 

“You ask too many questions…filth.” Bror mumbled,

 

“I apologize, Master.” Fili mumbled back, he pulled on the filthy excuses for clothes that had been strewn across the room as Bror tore them off Fili’s body. They were too small for him and the material over his manhood was near transparent; they were prostitute clothing. Fili did his best to get himself comfortable on the matted furs he was given as ‘quarters’ but the thought of another slave kept him awake until the moon had neared the horizon, the sun chasing it away. Fili’s lips twitched at the corners as he watched the two orbs of light ‘battle’ over who had control over the sky,

_They are opposites but both create beauty in the galleries of Mahal._

He thought as he drifted away.

 

**_ -XxX- _ **

 

“Kee. Kee. Kee! Wake up! Simosta’s coming!” Kee’s eyes groggily opened to reveal his comrade, Oar, shaking him awake.

 

“W-What?” Kee asked, looking around to see the other slaves hurrying themselves in getting ready for the day.

 

“Simosta’s coming!” Oar exclaimed, Kee bolted up and straightened his clothing before pulling on his thin boots then standing beside the end of his cot. The other slaves formed a line with them side to side facing each other from opposite sides of the room, the first time Kee had done this, he’d felt as if he’d been sent to his last Masters’ army camp.

 

“Attention!” A tall Man walked between the two rows of cots and inspected the slaves as he passed, pausing to look at Kee. “Meet me in my office when you are finished with your morning tasks, before noon.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Kee responded, not looking at his Master. Simosta sneered at Kee, showing his yellow, rotting teeth. Kee flinched as he did so, the first time he’d seen such teeth he was captured and put into slavery.

 

“Then get to work! The lot of you!” Simosta yelled in Kee’s face, making his ear ring and splattering smelly saliva onto his cheek.

 

“Yes, sir!” the other slaves yelled in unison, they filed out one at a time and separated to their designated areas. Which left Kee and Oar caring for the large horses; rounding them from the meadow and the surrounding forests into the pen, feeding, watering, and cleaning their mess. Kee mounted the black and grey horse he called ‘Stone’ while Oar mounted a chestnut horse named ‘Oak’.

 

“What do you think Simosta wants?” Oar asked as soon as they were out of the gates, Kee shrugged and slowed Stone to a more leisurely pace.

 

“With him, you never know.” Kee replied. They spent the next few hours rounding up the fourteen horses and leading them into the pens, they continued to chat about what the cook was making for lunch, what they were going to do before supper came around. They had finished an hour before noon and Kee headed to his Masters’ office, he lingered outside before knocking and entering once he heard word.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Kee asked, keeping his head down.

 

“I did. You are being sold.” Simosta spoke, Kee froze and his eyes were blown wide.

 

“S-Sold, S-Sir?” Kee asked, he’d barely gotten used to this Master and now he was being sold off _again_?

 

“Yes, sold. Are you going deaf?!” Simosta yelled.

 

“N-No, sir. It is only t-that I was sold here not two moons ago…I just assumed-“

 

“Well, quit making assumptions and you will not be disappointed!” Simosta yelled, “Finish your tasks and return before sundown.”

 

“Yes, Sir. May I ask where I am being sold to?” Kee dreaded that he would be sold to another whore house or as a private slave.

 

“To the Iron Hills, leave.” Kee gave a short bow and nearly ran out of his Masters’ office. The Iron Hills? What would slave merchants from the Iron Hills be doing this far West? He did not know much but he knew the Iron Hills was almost on the other side of the World. He walked back to the stables in a daze, returning when Oar questioned him and shook him by his shoulders. He looked at his best mate with sadness in his eyes, he took in every detail of his sweet, sweet companion; his hair was a sort of fire red, unusual for a dwarf, he had freckles near everywhere on his body, two braids hung on his shoulders, one behind each ear, he wore mittens that were near thread, he’d said it was a gift from his older brother, it was the only thing that kept him hoping…hoping that his family would find him, his eyes were bright and curious…full of wonder. Kee embraced Oar in a hug, holding onto him for dear life.

 

“I-I’m leaving.” He sobbed out into his friends’ knit sweater.

 

“What?” Oar gasped.

 

“I’m sold off to another Master…” Oar tightened his hold on Kee, pulling him closer and whispering in his ear.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Kee.” They stood that way until the bell for lunch rang, pulling away they smiled at each other, holding onto one another’s’ sleeve. “When do you leave?” Oar asked.

 

“Tonight, before sundown.” Kee replied, Oar’s heart near broke into a million pieces.

 

“Oh, how about we go ride in the forest…after lunch?” Oar prompted, Kee nodded and the two headed for the Mess Hall.

 

 

 

 

 

As it neared Sundown, Kee embraced Oar one more time inside the Barn.

 

“I don’t want to go.” Kee whispered.

 

“I know, but you’ll be fine. Maybe this Master is king and you’ll get to roam the Mountain halls, you’ll be able to ride horses every day and who knows…you’ll find someone you fall in Love with.” Oar whispered.

 

“I don’t want to Love, Oar…it’s always taken from me.” Kee spoke, tightening his hold on his friend’s sweater. Oar pulled away to see Kee looking down at him with swollen brown eyes, he wiped away the tear trails and pushed himself onto his toes,

 

“For me…find Love….for me.” Oar whispered, placing the gentlest of touches upon Kee’s lips. Kee’s lips quivered and he moved his lips onto Oars’.

 

“I will…I promise.” He whispered, they kissed slowly and languidly…lost in a World of their own.

Orange splashed across the wood and hay of the barn when they pulled apart, both of their lips swollen and red.

 

“Take this,” Oar prompted; pulling a small Lion from his pocket.

 

“I-I can’t….it’s yours Oar.” Kee spoke,

 

“Now I am giving it to you, do you remember where we saw one similar to this?” Oar asked, Kee nodded as Oar put the small lion into his hand and folding his fingers over it.

 

“W-We were passing through the Markets with Ingrid…a toymaker’s cart was in the way and-and the toymaker stopped us to show his goods. The lion was painted Gold…his mane looked soft to the touch but it was made of wood. You carved…it….” Kee looked to Oar as Oar smiled and nodded,

 

“You wanted it…I know you did, now it’s yours.” Kee smiled and let a tear fall. “Please…don’t forget me, Kee.” Oar pleaded.

 

“I won’t…no matter what may lay ahead, I won’t.” He placed a final kiss to Oars’ lips and walked to his Masters’ office. He wished he’d had something to give to Oar, but he was useless and possessed nothing to his name. He touched the lion inside his pocket before entering the room…the remainder of the day a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!
> 
> If at any point the story gets confusing, let me know!
> 
> The next chapter will go up sometime next week, I already have a few chapters written but I want to stay ahead so I can keep updating at least once a week.
> 
> Leave your thoughts at the comment box, please!!
> 
> ~Keep Reading, Stay Lovely!  
>  ~Sky


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kee and Fili's first encounter...and shit's going down ;)

“Wake up, you filthy minx!” Fili groaned as he rubbed his head where Bror had kicked him. “Oh, quit the act! Today is the day I leave for Erebor, my new pet is coming and I need you to train him before I return!” Bror yelled, Fili nodded and sat in a submissive position. “You will behave or mother will punish you, am I clear?” Fili nodded again, more urgently. “Is there anything else you’d like to aggravate before I take my leave?”

 

“W-When w-will the new…pet…be here?” Fili asked, Bror sneered and laughed darkly.

 

“He will be here by noon, now get dressed or you will suffer my wrath.” Fili hurriedly ran to the washroom, locking the door behind him and looking at the clothes left for him on the wash bin. Fili scowled as he held up the clothes, Bror’s ‘favourite’ outfit for Fili; a sea blue silk and satin shirt with near transparent trousers, except for his ankles that had satin material around them, with no underclothes….just perfect.

He was dressed and ready within the hour, his hair was braided and put up into a pony tail, he had smudged on some blue around his eyes. Bror whistled as Fili came out from the washroom, “You look so pretty; with your hair tied up, strutting around in those arousing trousers I picked out…do you like them?” Bror teased as Fili straddled him,

 

“Of course I do, Master.” Fili whispered into Bror’s ear,

 

“I’m tempted to ruin your pretty, little do.” Bror growled, his fingers tightening around Fili’s hips. Fili grimaced but continued to play along,

 

“Ruin me, Master. I am yours…only yours.” Bror growled again, deep in his chest that made shivers run down Fili’s spine, and not in the most arousing way. Fili kissed up his Masters’ neck and over the coarse hair that grew from his Masters’ chin and upper lip. He dragged his tongue over Bror’s neck and down to his collar bone, Bror growled and flipped them to where Fili was underneath his Master. Fili arched his back enticingly and threw his head against the lavish pillows he only got to experience in ‘activities’ such as they were doing now.

 

“We do not have time for a full romp…but you will taste me nonetheless.” Bror spoke in his deep baritone voice, it might have captivated him once upon a time…if things had been different. He nodded and flipped Bror onto his back,

 

“Shame…I would’ve loved to feel your thick, erect cock inside me…penetrating me,” Fili spoke the rehearsed words as Bror groaned,

 

“Oh, yes!” Fili trailed his hand down Bror’s chest to his trousers, he lay his knees on both sides of Bror’s waist before starting to undo his trousers.

 

“you’d thrust so…so hard into me, ngh, and come so hard I could taste it.” Fili continued on in a near monotone voice, stroking his Master toward completion.

 

“Suck me off, whore.” The Iron Prince demanded, Fili complied and took his Master’s heavy length into his mouth. Bror groaned and pushed down his slaves’ head, fucking himself into Fili’s mouth. Fili quickly relaxed his throat and breathed heavily into his nose, almost vomiting as he smelt his Masters’ dark curls at the bottom of his base. He swirled his tongue and did his best to ignore the bitter metal taste that filled his mouth, echoed by the groans and growls of his Master. Fili did not swallow all of it but let it dribble down over his lip and down his chin, Bror pulled him up and licked his own release off his slave. “Fabulous…as always.” Bror smiled as he kissed Fili. Fili smiled sweetly and sat aside as Bror laced up his trousers and left the room. “I will be back the morrow of next Wednesday…behave yourself and train my new pet well. I will take him multiple times when I return…with you as well, my Love.”

 

“I will miss you, Master.” Fili bowed his head as Bror left, he let out a sob as soon as the door closed. Clenching his fists in the silk sheets, his body wracked with cries that were silenced in the sex-scented sheets. There was a knock at the door before a voice called,

 

“Master Fili? Is it alright if I enter?” Bryn. A ‘friend’ of his.

 

“A moment, please.” Fili called, he ran to the bedside table and used a cloth to wipe around his eyes. He quickly retied his hair and called for the servant to come in.

 

“I brought you breakfast, and orders for today.” Fili nodded and sat on the new cot Bror had gotten him for showing a new intercourse position…that aroused and completed him sooner. Fili draped a thin cotton blanket over his lap to try and save at least some of his decency.

 

“You can put it on the table…orders? I never usually get orders….” Fili asked,

 

“They are orders from The King and the Prince.” Fili nodded and took the mug of hot milk into his hands,

 

“Thank you, Bryn. Please do inform me when the new slave is to arrive.”

 

“Of course, Master Fili. Call if you need anything.” Bryn gave a bow and left Fili to his thoughts…

 

**_ -XxX- _ **

 

Kee was tired of sitting in a dark caravan, even though he knew where he was going, it still reminded him of his past and the beginning of a Dark Age. Suddenly the caravan stopped and Kee was near thrown across the small compartment,

 

“Are we nearly there?” Kee asked, the back opened and light flooded over Kee’s body.

 

“We are here.” The guard, Tór, spoke. He helped Kee out of the caravan and Kee’s mouth just about fell to the ground; he stood at the beginning of a large grey mountain, the entrance had what seemed to be the royal crest carved into stone, guards stood at both sides of the entrance.

 

“New arrival!” Someone shouted and Kee flinched at the loud voice,

 

“Send message to Master Fili at once!” Tór yelled, Kee was lead through winding halls to what he guessed was the Royal Quarters. “Master Fili will prepare you for Prince Bror, listen and learn well.” With that final word he opened the door and allowed Kee to look through, Kee’s eyes widened as he first saw the blonde dwarf. He was looking out the window, when he turned his hair flowed down onto his shoulders, the fabric he wore moved and rustled; his eyes were the colour of the bluest water, his hair shined like brightest sun, what he was dressed in nearly caused Kee to have a hard on. “Fili, this is our new addition…Kee.” Fili smiled at the dwarf before him, entranced by the being,

 

“Why, thank you Master Tór. It is always a pleasure to see you, darling.” Tór just about choked and blushed as he allowed Kee into the room.

 

“At your s-service, Master Fili.”

 

“It is I whom is at your service.” Fili bowed and closed the door, leaving Tór confounded. Fili sighed as the door closed, “Oi, I get tired of having to do that.” Fili joked, Kee was still caught up in Fili’s eyes he did not know he was speaking until Fili began to move closer to him.

 

“What?” Kee asked, Fili smiled and giggled as he dragged Kili to the washroom.

 

“Nothing, I was asking if you’d like a bath. All those days on the road must be getting to you by now.” Fili smiled, Kee’s eyes bulged as Fili bent over the wash tub, exposing his rear end. Gorgeously round and plump, Kee noted. Fili turned around and Kee asked once more;

 

“What?” Fili smiled and walked toward his new companion,

 

“It’s okay to watch, y’know, I don’t mind.” Fili whispered, trailing his hands over Kee’s chest and collarbone. “As a matter of fact…I rather enjoy your eyes upon me.” Fili licked the shell of Kee’s ear before retreating back to pull off Kee’s shirt. “By the Gods…you are beautiful.” Fili whispered, “Bror will certainly…enjoy you.” The tone in which the blonde dwarf spoke caused Kee to flinch, Fili’s eyes were downcast but he covered it with a smile and draped Kee’s old tunic over the back of a small dresser, “When the water comes, go ahead and get washed up…I will find you some clothes to wear. The soaps are in the cabinet closest to the bin and the towels in that closet, I will return shortly.” Fili said, quickly leaving and closing the door. Kee was slightly confused but the sound of a nice, hot bath was enough to pull him from his thoughts. There was a knock at the door just a little while later so Kee cautiously opened it, two servants brought in a large cauldron of steaming water, one poured it into the wash bin then hung it over the small fire near the window.

 

“T-Thank you.” Kee said, the slaves looked to him with confusion in their eyes,

 

“Um, at your service; Master Kee.” They bowed before leaving, Kee shrugged as he unlaced his trousers and stepped into the bin. Kee moaned loudly as he relaxed in the tub, muscles unwinding and dirt being soaked off.

Behind the bathroom door, Fili stood with his ear pressed closely to the door. He’d first been yanked out of his thoughts when he’d heard a loud, arousing moan coming from the washroom. Fili slightly groaned as Kee continued to moan and groan, no doubt enjoying the nice hot water. Fili could feel himself growing hard and the tightness of his trousers was not helping at all, he glanced down to see himself tenting in his breeches. He rubbed his hand against himself, feeling relief bubbling in his abdomen. It was either this or wait until nightfall painfully aroused. Fili quickly walked to the door and locked it again before returning to the bathroom door, Kee groaned again, the sound sending spikes of pleasure to Fili’s groin. Fili let his trousers drop to the floor and softly grasped himself in his hand, stroking slowly and adding to the fire of his arousal. Fili gasped as he swept his thumb over the crown of his erection, he began to pump himself harder, nearly panting as he rested his forehead against the door. He imagined what Kee would look like behind the flimsy wooden door; slick and wet, the water falling in ripplets as they ran down his gorgeously sculpted chest and back, his long, dark tresses sticking to his forehead, neck and shoulders, the way his eyes would close and roll back, his mouth would open in a soundless gasp as Fili took him roughly- Fili gasped loudly as he came into his hand, white streams of cum filled the palm of his hand and dribbled onto the floor. Fili licked his lips as he tried to regain his breath,

 

“Fili?” he could hear from behind the door,

 

“Uh, y-yeah?” Fili replied,

 

“Everything alright?” Kee asked,

 

“J-Just fine….just fine.” Fili whispered as he grabbed a cloth and wiped his hand before beginning to clean his mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all liking the story?? ^_^
> 
> School is ending so that means more chapters to write but less time to update since I update at school :/
> 
> I hope you'll bear with me and keep reading on!!
> 
> Leave your thoughts and I'll respond as soon as possible!!!
> 
> ~Sky


	5. Chapter 5

_It was dark, dark and cold that first night. A small dwarf child huddled away from a herd of slaves, drowning in his own tears and sorrow. Many a dwarf, Man, Elf, and Hobbit, as he learned, offered him comfort…to which he did not indulge in. He wanted his Ma, he wanted to feel her warm and loving arms holding him to her chest, he would lay his head over her heart and listen to the rhythmic beating, she would kiss the calluses, scratches, scrapes, and bruises that had collected over his body just in a few simple hours, she would let him drink warm goats milk and sing to him softly._

_He wanted to go home…._

 

 

“Kee? Kee…Kee, you need to wake up.” Kee groggily opened his eyes to see a pair of cerulean orbs looking at him,

 

“Wha?” Kee mumbled, sitting up and quickly regretting it as Fili’s eyes ran over him; like a lion eyeing his prey.

 

“Did you even wash up?” Fili laughed, averting his eyes from the gorgeous sight in front of him.

 

“Did I- oh…no, I don’t suppose I did.” Blushing, the auburn dwarf looked away with a smile upon his lips.

 

“Nearly drowned, just sleeping there.” Fili muttered, he laid two bars of white stone, it seemed, and a bath cloth on the small dresser next to the wash bin.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, I can’t blame you. Besides, I do that sometimes too.” Fili whispered next to Kee’s ear. “Sit up for me,”

 

“What! Why?” Kee asked, Fili smiled sweetly;

 

“I’m going to wash your hair; Brór is very…particular…on how things should be done. I want you to get used to the daily regimen…while he’s not here.” Fili spoke quietly, Kee nodded and sat criss-crossed inside the tub. Fili gently draped Kee’s hair behind his ears and picked up one of the bars of soap, the smell of lavender and mint filled the sweltering room quickly.

 

“This…Brór…who is he?” Kee asked, to which he worried himself over when Fili stopped his movements and became quiet. “…Fili?” Kee whispered, just about to turn back when Fili spoke,

 

“Brór…he is uh….he is our…our Master.” Fili quietly spoke, his voice but a ghost of a whisper.

“Is there…something wrong…with him?” Kee asked, his voice shook and his hand slightly clawed at his bare knee. Just what he needed now was a cruel, unloving Master…just after leaving the Hel Life behind.

 

“..I will not lie to you, Kee, I know you come from a place where you were not treated as kindly as you should have been. But since I…I was told that you’d be coming here…I want to shield you from him…” Fili spoke; he gently ran his fingers through Kee’s hair. “I cannot speak about the one whom...cares…for me in such a negative way.” His voice broke several times,

 

“Fili, you can talk to me.” Kee whispered, he gently splashed the water around with his fingers and Fili smiled as Kee continued with his child antics.

 

“I don’t…uh…I don’t really trust anyone anymore.” Fili continued to wash Kee’s hair; they did not speak until Kee had to dry off. “The clothes that I am giving you now, they are not what you will be wearing regularly…” Fili swallowed, he picked up the loose tunic and trousers, showing them to Kee.

 

“They will do.” Kee smiled, he stood and wrapped a towel around his waist.

 

“I will leave y-you to get d-dressed.” Fili nodded his head and moved to walk out but Kee stopped him,

 

“N-No, it’s fine.” Fili looked up and the sight of a wet Kee nearly caused Fili to harden, nearly.

 

“A-Are you…sure?” Fili asked, Kee nodded and Fili grabbed a towel so he could dry Kee’s hair but as he turned around he was greeted with the naked arse of his dwarf companion. Fili’s breath hitched and he quickly turned to busy himself with putting the soaps away.

 

“Okay, I’m done.” Fili mentally prepared himself before turning around, Kee was dressed in loose green silk clothes, golden symbols threaded into the fabric’s hem. Kee smiled and fiddled with the edges as Fili looked him over, “Do you…like it?” Kee asked, looking up shyly with his bottom lip between his teeth. Fili swallowed silently but it sounded like rolling thunder in his ears,

 

“It-it, b-but you….you look amazing.” Fili breathed, Kee flushed deeply and nodded his thanks.

 

**_ -XxX- _ **

 

The room was empty, emerald and gold shone off the walls and floors as marble did when placed in the sunlight. A child’s bed was positioned next to the window, a foolish decision the Princess decided; her own son…taken from her home, _his_ home.

The door slowly creaked open and in its wake stood the King himself; he’d been here more often than he spent in his own bedchambers. Waiting and watching, he sat by the large open window, the curtains would flutter in the light breeze and bring a fresh, young scent into the room. A mobile of dragons and ravens would spin over the top of the fur covers; a wooden toy axe still lay unmoving at the foot of the bed.

 

His sister had stopped coming at her sons’ 50th birthday,

 

_“It’s been near half a century, dear brother,…he will not be coming back…”_ She’d said, he replied;

 

_“And what of our moon child, our moon prince? He has been gone for forty years and you still mourn for him.”_

_“That was different! I did not have a choice! They would have killed him if they’d known!”_

_“But you still looked for him, did you not? Now both our moon and sun are missing, Lost!”_

_“They are not lost…they are dead.”_

 

The king rubbed at his brown with anguish and sorrow, the crown upon his head grew heavier with each passing day. Within the fortnight a political party from the Iron Hills would be arriving, he did not have the strength nor the patience to deal with such antics.

What good was running a kingdom when you had no one to praise you? What good was wealth when you had no one to share it with? What good was being in the royal line when you had no heir, no relative to teach?

The King sighed deeply and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wooden chair and letting a warm summers’ breeze blow over his face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you all are having a LOVELY summer break {If you're out yet, if not...then hang in there!
> 
> I honestly do not know when I will be able to post again, it might be tomorrow or it might be next month.
> 
> Until then, I wish you all a HAPPY, LOVELY, AWESOME summer break!
> 
> Keep Reading and Stay Lovely,
> 
> ~Sky


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!! ^-^
> 
> *Continue On*

“So, what do we do all day?” Kee asked, the slaves of Brór had settled themselves on the carpeted ground at the end of their Masters’ bed.

 

“Hm? Oh, it depends really; on Monday’s we…please Brór…until sundown, Tuesday’s are about the same, on Wednesday’s we get to walk around the palace with a guard, usually we stroll down to the stables but no one-“

 

“There are horses?!” Kee smiled, Fili looked up to see Kee with wide eyes and lip in his bottom teeth.

 

“Y-Yeah, no one rides them though…they are wild and reckless.”

 

“But I know how to tame horses! Do you think Master will let us ride them?” Fee looked up with confusion,

 

“Brór? Let us…ride…horses?” He knitted his eyebrows together and looked down at his fingers, “I do not think that would be possible, at least not for another month or so…”

 

“Oh…” Kee had hoped he could tame a horse and ride it back to Weathertop to find Oar,

 

“I will ask…for you though…” Kee looked up and smiled at Fili,

 

“Thank you…” Fili nodded and looked away bashfully. “What do we do on Thursday’s?”

 

“I dunno, like I said it depends…because usually Brór will usually be in trade meetings with the King and will be gone until the early hours of morn. When he returns he will smell strongly of ale and seed….just do as he says and you will not get hurt…” Fili started picking at the thin blanket that he put over himself,

 

“Hurt?” Kee asked, Fili paused and swallowed thickly.

 

“Just…do as he says, and you will not suffer the consequences.” There was a long silence before Fili continued on, “From Friday to Sunday he is in festivals and we are looked after by his mother, to whom we also…never mind, we can speak of it later.” Kee nodded and did not ask any more questions, when the sun neared mid-afternoon there was a knock at the door. Fili was leaned back against his cot, a pillow grasped in his arms. Kee did not have the courage to wake him so he stood and answered the door, behind stood a dwarf a head higher than him.

 

“Y-Yes?” Kee asked, his voice trembling and his anxiety setting in.

 

“Oi, an’ who d’ wee ‘ave ‘ere?” The dwarf asked, the sound made his muscles quiver and tears begin to well in his eyes.

 

“What do you want?” Kee asked in the most stable voice he had,

 

“A taste.” Kee looked up in horror and rushed to shut the door but the dwarf pushed it back in, Kee was pushed back onto the fur covered floor. He scooted back against the dresser and looked to Fili in panic, his companion still unconscious but his nose twitched and brows furrowed together. He opened his mouth to yell but a knife was pushed to his throat, “Ye say a wor’ an’ ye ge’ a knife to ye throat.” The dwarf threatened.

 

“Do it.” Kee growled, he stared at the dwarf with such intensity that the dwarf near let him go.

 

“Or should I give i’ to ye pretty little frien’?” Kee’s eyes widened and he submitted. The dwarf threw him onto the bed and Kee looked to Fili but only found his companion sleeping soundly. The dwarf ripped off Kee’s thin shirt, the ripping sound brought Fili’s eyes to flutter and open. Fili had expected to see Brór leaning over him with a devious smile upon his face but he saw two figures on Brór’s bed; one spread out with tears running down their face, the other beginning to rut lazily against the bed and the dwarf or dwarrow on the bed. Fili blinked to see Kee spread before Tavish, the Captain of the Guard.

 

“Stop!” Fili yelled, Kee turned and blinked furiously.

 

“Wha’ did ye say, saplin’?”

 

“Let. Him. Go.” Fili spoke, he slowly stood and the cotton blanket fell to the floor. Tavish merely roared with laughter,

 

“An’ what are ye gonna do? Fuck me into oblivion?” Fili’s nostrils’ flared,

 

“That his Kee of Brór, and once the Prince finds out…you will be sent to the dungeons for touching the property of Royalty.” Tavish glared at Fili as he spoke, his teeth gritted before stood on his knees.

 

“An’ who would know?”

 

“We would.”

 

“An’ ye think the Prince of all dwarves would believe ye?”

 

“With your record…yes.” Fili ground out, he begun to walk toward Tavish as a lion would be approaching their prey. “Now leave before your pride is damaged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those that are still reading!!
> 
> I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post, I don't get much time to post but I get A LOT of time to write, lol.
> 
> I will try to update as frequently as possible, I am going to upload some other one-shots soon.
> 
> Keep Reading and Stay Lovely!
> 
> ~Sky


	7. Chapter 7

A pale wind passed through bare trees, their bark burnt and black. A lone dwarrow walked through the carnage with a look of rage upon her face, behind her a dwarf of stone and mountain followed in her path. Burnt buildings and carts emitted light wisps of smoke that smelled of rotting flesh or burning hide, the sun was hidden behind dark grey clouds that lightly released droplets of rain. In the distance there was the sound of horses and someone urging them along. The two dwarves readied themselves by drawing their weapons, the dwarrow drawing her bow and the dwarf his sword. From behind mounds of ashes and dust emerged a dwarf of Erebor,

 

“What news do ye have?” He asked as he pulled his horse to a stop.

 

“Forgive me, my Lord, we have no news…no trace. A week ago the lad was in Weathertop, he was sold to a kingdom in the far east.” The dwarrow spoke. The dwarf mounted on his black horse huffed and grumbled, his beard and mustache quivering as he did so.

 

“Will the horse master not speak?” he asked, his voice rising and echoing into the empty forest.

 

“No, m’lord. We did all necessary; we burned the stables and sent the horses into the wild.”

 

“And what of those in the town? Where did they go?”

 

“Dwarf servants are headed to Erebor, the Men to Gondor, and the few Elves to Rivendell or the Woodland Realm. All is taken care of.”

 

“Taken care of? What has happened here?” The dwarf now leading his horse and ‘companions’ through the burnt towns’ carnage, as he asked.

 

“A raid. We were not here to witness it but we guess troops of the Iron Hills.” This stopped the commander Dwarf.

 

“The Iron Hills? What business do they have here?”

 

“We know not, all we can assume is the pillaging of the foolish prince.” The dwarrow spoke, her eyes fixed on her commanders back.

 

“Continue the mission and send word to Erebor when you have a trace of him. We cannot allow the Moon Prince to return home, at whatever the cost. Do you understand?” The Commanders voice echoed through the naked trees, the two lower ranking dwarves lowered themselves to their knees and spoke;

 

“Yes, Master Dwalin.”

 

_ -XxX- _

 

Tavish, the Captain of the Guard, smiled wickedly; his lips curled to show yellow, pointed teeth, his eyes black and evil.

 

“Damage me pride? I d’not think so.” He spoke, the sound resonating throughout the small room. And with the last syllable, Fili jumped the tall dwarf and both fell to the ground. Fili slipped the knife from the burly dwarfs’ hand and held it to his throat, his knees on Tavish’s hands keeping them pinned to the floor.

 

“Oh, how pitiful.” Fili teased, “Taken down by a dwarf half your stature, and a concubine no less. Such a pity indeed.” Fili smirked, Tavish growled and fought to release his hands but Fili pushed the knife to Tavish’s neck. “Ah, ah, now that’s not very good manners. Kee,” Fili looked to the dwarf on the bed, his eyes softening at the sight. “could you please call out into the hall? A guard should come soon.” Kee obeyed and shouted into the hall and two guards bounded down the hall to the room of Prince Brór.

 

“Master Fili?” They asked,

 

“This one, has tried to rape Kee of Brór.” The guards exchanged looks and proceded to hoist the dwarf from the floor, “Send him to the dungeons and send word to Prince Brór.”

 

“Yes, Master Fili.” They replied, Kee let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and slumped against the door.

 

“Are you alright?” Fili asked, walking towards Kee and embracing him.

 

“I-I thought he would-“

 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Fili stroked Kee’s hair and the two sat on Fili and Kee’s shared cot, Kee in Fili’s lap.

 

“Fili?” Kee asked,

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will you tell me a story?” Fili swallowed thickly and was about to protest when he glanced down at the expecting face of Kee.

 

“Of course.” The two rearranged themselves so Kee was laying on Fili’s chest, with Fili’s arms around Kee and one hand stroking Kee’s chestnut hair. “Once upon a time, there was a brave wolf. He lived in the forests where deer were plenty and water flowed freely. But one day, a platoon of Men had come across the beautiful forest. They began to tear down the trees and poison the water, the wolf had no choice but to leave his home and travel with the herds of deer.

“He traveled for many a moon, coming across different forests that held no comforts of home. Eventually, he was captured by a King. The King released the wolf into another forest, where he met many others of his kind. He became the Alpha and lived plentiful for the rest of his days, but always he longed for his destroyed home.” Kee was lightly snoring and his hair fluttered with each exhale,

“My sweet Kee.” Fili whispered, lightly kissing his temple and pulling up the covers before drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry this chapter was complete shit. 
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can, thanks to all those still following the story!!
> 
> I also need prompts for my other one-shot stories, so comment! If you'd like to request privately, then email me at amri.werito@gmail.com or kik me at everything_unnatural!!
> 
> Keep Reading and Stay Lovely!
> 
> ~Sky


End file.
